


Master!Sting Eucliffe - Don’t question the master

by depressodepresso



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Choking, F/M, Lemon, Master/Pet, Pet, Rogue Cheney - Freeform, Sabertooth - Freeform, exhibitionist, fairy tail fanfic, fairy tail lemon, master - Freeform, sting eucliffe lemon, sting eucliffe/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressodepresso/pseuds/depressodepresso
Summary: I am back!¡ So I rewatched fairy tail over the pst week and I forgot how much I loved Rogue and Sting but there’s hardly any Sting smut out there so thought I’d take to the stage and bring some beautiful kinky shit back for you beautiful people :))





	Master!Sting Eucliffe - Don’t question the master

**Author's Note:**

> I am back!¡ So I rewatched fairy tail over the pst week and I forgot how much I loved Rogue and Sting but there’s hardly any Sting smut out there so thought I’d take to the stage and bring some beautiful kinky shit back for you beautiful people :))

You ran back to the Sabertooth guild, steam was nearly coming out of your ears from the anger that was boiling inside you. You were having a nice day out with Rufus when you heard the comments lingering around Fiore: “Isn’t that Sting’s girlfriend?” “Are you kidding? He’s going out with that celestial wizard girl, Yukino isn’t it? They’re constantly out together, when have you ever seen Sting with her?” You knew Sting and Yukino were close, they always had been even before you joined Sabertooth but you couldn’t stop your temper getting the better of you “Y/N please calm down, people like to try and cause havoc and these rumours do this” Rufus tried to reason with you, knowing you were quick to anger and the last thing he wanted was for you to lose your temper. You turned to him, a sickly sweet smile plastered on your face “Of course Rufus, why would you ever insinuate that I need calming down, I’m fine” You gritted, you were having a nice time so the last thing you wanted was to spoil yours and Rufus’s day out in spite of rumours. You carried on walking and were simmering down when one last comment got you: “Oh my god yeah, apparently someone saw the two of them kissing today, after coming out of the diner” You stopped in your tracks, Sting told you he was going out today but never told you who it was with, he always told you if he went out and who with. As if someone had flipped a switch, you began storming towards the guildhall in search of the Dragonslayer. 

You opened the doors and slammed them shut, everyone’s eyes were on you but they all cowered down when they saw the darkness in your eyes. One attribute to your power was that your emotions reflected in your eye colour so when others saw the darkness of your once light E/C eyes; they knew someone was in trouble. “Where’s Sting?” You growled “Y-Y/N, he’s in the office with Yukino. We were told not to bother them so you can’t-“ You stormed to the Master’s office, turning the door handle you noticed it was locked. Your eyes widened as you heard giggles coming from inside the room “Sting you can’t say that!” “Why not? D’you not think it’ll win a heart so precious as yours?” You heard enough and booted open the door, surprised it still stayed on the hinges; Sting and Yukino’s head snapped round to see you, red in the face.  
“Y/N you’re back early, how was shopping with Rufu-“ “Get out” You cut Yukino off, vemon clear in your words. Both of them were shocked at your tone “Y/N, what’s wrong?” Yukino tried again but your eyes went red as you stared her down, she squeaked in fear “I. said. get. out.” He seethed through your teeth. Yukino quickly nodded, jumping off from the chair placed next to Sting and running out the door, closing it behind her. Your fists clenched as you tried to control your temper, knowing you could explode any moment.  
“Y/N?” Sting stood up with caution “Are you okay?” He moved to walk over to you “Don’t” You stated simply “Don’t you come near me” You looked at Sting and knew your eyes went back to black instead of red, just seeing him made you calm but you still felt the burn of jealously coming through. He ignored you and proceeded to walk till he stood in front of you “Y/N what’s happened, did someone-“ “Why was you alone with Yukino? Actually better yet, why was the door locked hm? Didn’t want someone ruining your little moment?” Sting looked at you, confused and shocked at your words. “We were having a meeting, you know meetings with other members are confidential so I lock the door to make sure we have privacy” He said matter of factly “‘Why not? D’you not think it’ll win a heart so precious as yours?’” You mimicked Sting’s voice. “What are you going on about?” It took him a few seconds till he understood what you was implying, he let out a laugh “A-are you getting jealous cause of what you heard?” He continues to let out little chuckles till he started laughing completely ”Y-you’re getting jealous! Oh my god” Your eyes widened and your cheeks flushed hot from embarrasment and anger “Wait wait, let me guess you thought I was trying to be alone with Yukino on purpose” He continued to laugh. You hated this, the one thing you couldn’t stand was people laughing at you. Sting started walking closer to you, making you back closer to the wall “What did you think Y/N? That I was trying to flirt with her or seduce her?” He let out another laugh but was stopped by your hand connecting to his cheek. The sound echoed in the room and surprised you both. 

Before you could react, Sting pinned you to the wall, locking your hands in his left hand above you as his right one rested by the side of your head, you struggled against him but him being a Dragonslayer made him that much more stronger than you. “No no no no Y/N this just isn’t going to do is it?” He stared down at you making the darkness in your eyes quickly fade and change you yellow, fear. You knew you shouldn’t have slapped Sting but you couldn’t control your reaction, you were in for it now. “You came storming in here, interupted a meeting, was rude to Yukino and then slapped the master of Sabertooth. You really are trying to get in trouble” He came closer to you, noses pressed lightly together, his eyes travelled to your lips before he gave off a smirk, one with danger behind it “However, you’re lucky I’m a reasonable master, especially when it comes to you, my sweet pet” You sucked in breath at the nickname he often referred to you as, but you knew you weren’t going to come out of this without some kind of punishment if he addressed you as such. “Anyone who disobeys the master will get punished, you know this don’t you?” You nod, Sting clearly wasn’t happy with that answer and tightened his grip on your wrists, causing you to let you a small yelp. “I said, anyone who disobeys the master will get punished, you know that don’t you” You shut your eyes, feeling the heat rush to your cheeks again knowing the answer he wanted “Yes master, I’m sorry for disobeying you and will do what it takes to make you happy again” “Good girl” He brings his right hand to your cheek, gently stroking it “You’re shaking, tell me, are you scared?” “Yes master” “Of what? I’m only going to punish you till you’re begging for mercy, till you’re crying for my forgiveness and so that you know never to strike your master again” He leaned to your ear, breathing in your scent. You let out a small moan and he quickly places his hand over your mouth “You better stay quiet, we wouldn’t want the whole guild hearing your pathetic little whimpers would we?” You shake your head before Sting releases your wrists and walks back over to his chair behind the desk. He sits down on it, either elbow on each armrest as he slouched down. 

“Take off your clothes” his voice is low but you can hear the sterness and know it would be easier to comply. You slowly shrug off your jacket and lay it on the floor, next comes your blouse as you unbutton it and put it with your jacket. You remove the necklace from around your neck and slowly unclip your bra, you look at Sting again and feel small under his stare. You slide the straps off your shoulders and drop it to the floor, Sting licks his lips as he takes in the sight before him. Just as you reach for your belt he raises his hand, signalling for you to stop. You stood there in your skirt, socks and heeled boots waiting for his next command, he simply motions with his finger for you to come to him. You walked over to his chair till you stood between Sting and the desk, he leaned forward out of the chair and ran his hand up your thighs till he reached your belt. He tugged at the belt making you stumble so your legs were between his knees. You placed your hands on his shoulders to steady yourself as he unfastened the belt from around your waist and placed it on the arm of his chair “Turn around” you did as he said and felt Sting pull at your waist so you were sat on his lap with your back against his chest, he grabs the belt and loops it around his fists, bringing it around your neck and pulling lightly “There’s so many things I want to do to you right now, and this belt will come in handy” He kissed your cheek as you grasped at the arms of the chair. “Should I use this as your leash? make your crawl around the floor for me, I could use it to gag you so I know your pretty little lips won’t make a sound, or tie your hands up” His grip tightened on the belt, pulling it again and forcing you to gasp, it wasn’t tight by any means and you trusted Sting wouldn’t hurt you but this dominant side of his was really getting to you. You squeezed your thighs together and tried to ignore the feeling of yourself getting wet at his words “Actually, I have a better idea” He kissed your ear lobe and tugged at it with his teeth

“Bend over” He growled, he released the belt from around your neck, allowing you to reposition yourself so you were across Sting’s lap. He folded the belt in half and slowly ran it up and down the backs of your legs making goosebumps form. He reached his hand across your ass and slowly lifted up your skirt, flipping it over so it layed on your lower back. His hand ran over your near bare ass as he grabbed and your panties and yanked them down your thighs till they rested by your ankles. “No need for them anymore” Again, he ran the belt up your legs but it climbed higher and higher till it went over your ass “I think you know exactly what’s about to happen, don’t you pet?” “Y-Yes master” “And you’re going to be a good girl and thank your master everytime he spanks you” You rested your hands on his thigh and nodded, you would be lying if you said you didn’t feel scared at the anticipation. Seconds later you let out a loud gasp before quickly covering your mouth, remembering what Sting said about noise. “No Y/N, I said don’t make noise but I never said for you to cover your mouth, I want to hear how you strain to stay quiet and I need to hear your gratitude aswell” “S-Sorry master, thank you master” “Good girl, let’s continue” Sting brought the belt down on your ass again with a loud crack echoing in the room, you gripped at his thigh and let out a squeal “Thank you master” He rubbed the now red area before spanking you again. As he went on, it was getting harder and harder to stay quiet; your thighs were clenched together but you couldn’t control how turned on you were and Sting could tell. After one hard spank, you let out a loud moan which made Sting stop. You both remained quiet till you heard footsteps coming closer, both your eyes went wide with panic before Sting motioned for you to get under the desk, he pushed himself in enough that you were hidden but that you move. 

The door opened and a familiar face popped round the door “Hi Sting” “Hi Rogue, anything the matter?” The shadow dragonslayer walked in the room and closed the door behind him, Sting mentally punched himself for not locking the door “Yeah, I just thought I heard someone scream from in here” his eyes scanned the room “Screams? I haven’t heard any, no one’s been in here for a while” Sting looked at the papers on his desk trying to divert the conversation elsewhere. You could hear the slight panic in Sting’s voice and decided to ‘releave’ him. You reached your hands up slowly to his thighs and moved them up, you heard Sting take a sharp intake of air as your hands pressed against his now hard member. You rubbed him as your felt him grow harder under your touch. “M-Maybe it came from outside, all the windows are pretty much open so-“ “Sting why are there clothes on the floor?” Sting didn’t look up, his cheeks started to flush red as he strained to keep a calm demeanor “I don’t know what you mean” “Sting literally right here” Sting diverted his eyes to the floor and saw your clothes, again mentally punching himself for not locking the door. You giggled quietly knowing Sting was having a hard time, you decided to have a little more fun. You unzipped Sting’s trousers and tugged at his underwear before his member was released, you gave a light whimper at the sight before you wrapped your hand around it and began stroking him. Sting’s grip on the papers tightened as he tried to nudge you with his foot to stop but you simply pushed his foot away and continued. “T-those?” Sting’s voice cracked as he felt you kitten lick the tip of his cock. He closed his eyes and coughed to cover a moan he let out “They’re for Y/N, I gave them to her b-but she went to have a shower first, guess she must have left them here” Rogue’s face was slightly puzzled but he didn’t question much longer “Fair enough, anyway I wanted to just quickly talk about the job we’re going on tomorrow” “Mmhmm” Sting didn’t trust himself to speak as he knew his voice would betray him. You swirled your tongue round the head of his cock before taking him in your mouth, sucking lightly before slowly bobbing your head up and down. Sting let out a puff of air, looking down under the desk to try and mouth for you to stop but all he got was your big innocent eyes staring up at him, they had turned bright pink in lust - Sting could never resist your eyes and his head rolled back against the head of his chair. “You okay?” “Yes! Just a...headache...too much work” Sting mumbled “You know you should take a break sometimes, I get a lot of the work is hard” “Yes...hard” Rogue turned his back to look out the window to which Sting placed his hand on your head to gently pry you away, you smacked his hand and just sucked harder, taking him further down your throat till you was nearly at the base. He looked back down at you with pleading eyes as he bit his lip “Maybe you should spend today with Y/N, I know she went out with Rufus earlier but you two should spend some time together” “W-we do!” Sting placed his hands on the arm rests “You know she loves you dearly, and I know you do her” “Of course” Sting looks back down at you as you wink “But sometimes she needs to learn her place” His eyes narrow, directing the comment more so to you than Rogue “I know she’s a handful but so are you” Rogue turns back round offering a small smile to his friend before turning to leave “Anyway I’ll let you finish work, once you’re finished we’ll discuss the mission” Rogue opened the door “Bye Sting” “B-bye” 

As soon as the drago slayer had left and Sting was sure he was a good distance away he let out a low groan “Fuck” He laces his hands in your hair before pushing you down further onto his cock “There you go, take me all in like a good little girl” You gag slightly but manage to control it “Bet you enjoyed putting on a show didn’t you? You wanted Rogue to catch you sucking your master’s dick, I wondered what he’d say if he saw you like this” You moaned around Sting before he pulled you off him, you let ot a gasp “Get the fuck out and bend over the desk now” He got up from his chair and stripped himself from his clothes, he quickly went to the door and locked it before walking over to you “Spread your legs” He grabbed the belt again and threaded the end through the buckle, he slipped it over your head to form a makeshift collar and lead “You’re going to wish you never did that slut. I’m going to fuck you until you learn your place and know never to question me again” Sting lined himself up to your entrance and slammed into you without warning, your hands flew to your mouth as you screamed at the force. Sting wasted no time and grabbed you by your hips, pulling you to meet his hard thrusts; every so often he would bring his hand down to slap your ass. Your hands gripped at the desk as it started to shake from how hard Sring was fucking you, you tried your best to hold in your screams, all you allowed to escape was small whimpers as tears started to brim your eyes. Sting pulled out of you and flipped over quickly making you squeak, he yanked at your thighs to bring you closer as he went back to fucking you without mercy. You locked eyes and Sting let our a low growl, he grabbed the end of the belt and pulled it, forcing you to lean forward so your face was in front of him, the belt grew tight around your neck as your gasp for air “I want to see you cry more, come on. Beg for me to slow down, say how im choking you too hard” You could only let out small squeaks but you didn’t want him to slow down, you want him to be rough, to use you as he pleased. He let go of the belt and you gripped onto his back, pulling him down. You dragged your nails against his back and he let out a hiss of pain “S-Sting, oh my fucking god” You couldn’t form a sentence, you wanted more. As quickly as you said his name, you felt something hand connect with your cheek “What the fuck did you just call me?” Your eyes widened “I-im sorry” before you could finish Sting pulled out off you and picked you up, he carried you over to the window and made you lean against it, he pressed himself against you as he took in your scent again “You put on quite the show for Rogue didn’t you? But what if he found out that you were under the desk, half naked, sucking my cock with a bruised ass from your punishment? Or would you have liked that? Does the thought of you getting caught make you wet Y/N?” Sting ran his hands across your breasts as he played with them, you rolled your head back to lean against his shoulder and let out a whimper “You want people to see you being fucked like the dirty slut you are” He pulled at your nipples “Am I right?” You nodded your head meekily, he let out a chuckle “Who would’ve thought my short fused princess could be such a slut for cock” Sting unlaced the belt from around your neck and let it drop to the floor before wrapping his own hands around your throat 

“Beg for it, beg for me to pound into your pretty little pussy against this window whilst everyone watches you take my dick” You groaned at his words “Please Master, I want you to punish me with your cock, I want you to fuck me till I’m screaming for you to stop, I don’t care who hears I just need you” Without a second thought, Sting pushed back into you and started thrusting. You arched your back and wrapped you hnd around the back of his neck “Yes master just like that fuck” You gritted your teeth “You don’t know how hot it is to hear you say that” Sting brings his hand to down to rub your clit which makes you gasp “I want to cum all over my cock whilst you scream my name, I want this whole guild to know that the master’s little princess is actually a cockslut” 

“M-master”  
“Louder”  
“Master”  
“Louder!” Sting slams into you hard before he bites at your neck, drawing blood to mark you as his  
“MASTER STING FUCK!” you scream loudly as you cum hard on his member, you legs shake as they slightly buckle.  
Sting grabs you and holds you against him as he thrusts onc emore before coming inside you. You both pant as Sting rests against you and you lay against the window “You really wasn’t holding back was you” you laugh weakly Sting smikes before picking you uo, he sits back down on the chair with you in his lap. “You know everyone probably heard” “I wanted them to” Sting mumbled into your neck, licking at the blood that had left from his bite marks “Why so?” “So then they know that one, you are mine and two, that you know that I want you and not anyone else” You turn your head to face Sting, lacing your fingers in his hair as you stroked his blonde locks “But what you said to Yukino” “You’ll find out why I said that Y/N, but please do not question me any further” You huffed before letting out a defeated “fine”. You trusted Sting wouldn’t hurt you so took his word for it. Little did you know at the back of Sting’s mind was the diamond ring in a blue box that sat in his drawer, recalling how he had to use Yukino to practice how he was going to approach you to ask you one question “When the time is right, you’ll find out”


End file.
